Upheaval
by Red Tale
Summary: A civil war tears the turtle family, and the country, apart.
1. Chapter 1

**Upheaval  
**by Red Turtle & Ziptango

New A/N: Ziptango and I conceived this story years ago and posted one chapter. Despite favorable reviews, it languished until such time as we could pay sufficient attention to it. Now it's time has come, although alas life has taken Ziptango to places far away from tmnt fanfiction, so it's mostly me now. However, she and I had extenesive notes as to direction of the story and she had contributed to some chapters featuring Leo and Mike, and I intend to incorporate her vision. This first chapter is 90 her. I may involve other authors in the story as well (it's a lot for one person).

**Original Reviews:**

From: danceingfae (http/ very, very trickey. I wonder who's in invlolved in the fight against the army? Kind of a marvel twist in this except, no superpowers, it's all just genetic mutation.rnrnCan't wait to see what happens.

Arista Niara:

applause WOW! I LOVE IT! Great job! I love it! I can't wait to find out what brother Darin was talking about! Great job and continue soon!

Ramica:

An interesting start giving enough questions to keep me begging for more to figure out what is going on.

Deana:

Wow, this is fascinating! Which brother is involved with the mutant army, huh? huh? huh? Post more soon:)

**Original A/N:**

This story was co-written by Red Turtle and Ziptango and neither of them own the TMNT. We've got our eye on Donatello though:) "Remembrance of Things Past" was written by Ved Buens Ende.

_:This sweetness that surrounded us, and bled with us:_

_The lair. His only home._

_:We touched it, and it smelt far worse than weeds:_

_Flames licking his skin._

_:I have touched winds:  
:I have touched sorrows:  
:I touched the devil once:_

_Smoke charring his throat._

_:It was like the love of thorns, like the beauty of dead summer:  
:But I, the lurker, the carrier or wounds outlived:_

_Tears streaming. Blood flowing._

_:It:  
:I have left now. Have I not: _

_A shadow collapses.  
Sensei! Father._

_:The thorns embrace us:  
:While resemblance dragged us further down:  
:It buried in our minds:_

_A last weak embrace._

_:None shall outlive this rhyme:_

Leonardo snapped awake. Sheets pooled at his waist, quivering and drenched with sweat. Throwing his blankets off, he swung his legs over the side of the cot in panic. The sensations of burning and fear faded as he panted to catch his breath. That damn dream again.Night after night he watched the same scene, like something from a horror movie. But it would never go away. It was the constant reminder of his frayed past. A memory of everything he had lived for until it was all taken from him. It was the day Splinter died, and the day the clan died with him. Leonardo took another moment to recover and then brushed the nightmare away like he had hundreds of times before. How long had that been anyway? Ten years? Not long enough.

A sliver of soft blue rays from the sunrise sneaked in and made the tent glow dimly. The area was spacious like a small room with camping gear neatly stacked in all corners. The mountain air was icy but fresh. The turtle sighed and slowly stood. A new day was waiting for him and there was no time to dwell in the past. He'd already spent enough time doing that.

_"Balance the past, present, and future. Learn from and apply the past. Save hope for the future. The present is your true gift."_

His old Master's words beamed into his head. After years of the rat's teachings, the little sayings were nearly impossible to forget. Things had changed though. Leonardo didn't have that same devotion he once did. There wasn't anything he could direct his dedication and motivation towards. The tracks of a decade of depression and sorrow.

After strapping on his harness sporting twin swords and a pistol, he stepped outside to admire more tents snuggly bordering his own. Delicious breakfast fumes hovered around the army camp. He turned toward some far away laughing with slight smile. Life, at the moment, was looking better anyway. He belonged here. Here was now.

Before anyone in his military squad could catch a glimpse of him, however, Leonardo blended in with some nearby pines while making his way to the river. As he approached, the gurgle and laughing of the stream sanded all other tense edges away with peacefulness. Something about nature always relieves one's soul. Although these days it was hard to come by. The turtle reached down and let the cool liquid rush between his three fingers. It dipped and swirled in tender disturbance, but eventually moved around his hand. Just like life, it moved on. A notion he had mastered. Then, taking a scoop, he splashed it on his face. The liquid ran down his tight muscles in rivulets, leaving a rush of refreshment.

When Leo was finished, he sat on the bank allowing the peace to engulf him. The wind rustled the high grass slightly as a reflection in the water stared back at him. He watched it nearly hypnotized. His form morphed in the ripples as sudden memories of his brothers flooded him in a flash wave. Raphael, Donatello, and Michaelangelo. Where were they? How were they? He had no way of knowing, and if there was, he wasn't sure if he'd do it. After the Foot caught the lair on fire and murdered Splinter, each of them just drifted in their own directions. Raph left after the funeral to God knows where. Donatello went next, deciding to broaden his horizons and give college a try. Mike left last. They stayed together for almost a half a year in a dumpy apartment, wallowing in their sorrow. The youngest brother kept more to himself and became enthralled with drawing and writing, almost obsessively. His odd, abstract works littered the already unkept floor. One time he even caught a glimpse of a suicide note, before it was eventually destroyed. Then one day, Mike just got fed up with it all and escaped to see the world in purpose of finding his soul and the focus of his life, or so he said. And that just left good ol' Leo. The "Fearless Leader," loyal to the end. But not too long after Michaelangelo left, he had joined the army. Finally, his dedication was focused and he became the top. A colonel, a very impressive rank for a mutant. Yes, the mutant race had spread world wide by then, brewing hate along with it. This very mission, in fact, was to contain a rebel fraction of that race, before a potential "species-riot" broke out.

Finally releasing these thoughts of the past, Leonardo found his mental core and began meditating for a moment. Another gust of wind caressed him in a sigh. Then, opening his eyes, he looked around suspiciously. The woods were abnormally silent. The wind increased with a blast suddenly and the ground began to tremble. Screams echoed to his ears and explosions lit up the sky.

"The hell?" The turtle immediately stood and dashed back to camp. Rotating his swords expertly left to right, branches and other obstacles were sliced out of the way. Reaching the rise of a hill, his heart nearly stopped seeing the expansion below him. Military mutants were scattered like ants running everywhere to escape raining bullets. Another cloud of fire reached for the sky sending any passer-bys careening to their deaths. It was a trap! The hunters had become the hunted. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed passed, and he immediately fainted to the ground. His radio crackled to life as he rolled briefly down the slope into a dried up ditch. Unsettled dust then wretched him into coughing fits.

"Colonel! Sir! We're under attack!" the radio blared, "What are your orders, Sir!"

He could hear the claps of machine guns in the background.

"Gather the men, Lieutenant, and fight back, dammit!"

"Yes Sir! Briggs out."

He slipped the radio back into this belt and slowly stood. The source of this attack had to be found, and terminated.

He circled around, staying out of the line of fire in hopes of finding the leader of this attack and stopping it at the head. It hurt to see the destruction wrought so far, and twice he almost jumped into the middle to join his recruits, but held off. His mission here was to put a stop to these rebels, and that meant learning who was leading them.

Away from the intense battle he found several mutants raiding their stockpile of weapons, grenades, ammo, guns, ect. Those unfortunate enough to have been assigned guard duty were dead, or perhaps missing. Leo observed from the trees, his green color giving him good camouflage. His heart sank as he confirmed what he already had suspected, they were all reptiles or amphibians, mostly lizards which had become a huge population in the last few years. A huge, troublesome population. He wished he were not in this position, then again they had put him in it through their hateful actions.

Leo drew his swords and lept into action. He didn't outright kill, either knocked unconscious or maimed, and certainly startled them enough that the rest ran off, carrying what they could. Leo knew their way of fighting, they wanted to maximize their supply gains and minimize loss of fighters, which meant that if it didn't look like a certain win they fled. He didn't bother chasing them, his main objective now was to secure those that he had knocked out, so that they could be interrogated and more learned about who was organizing this.

He kept an ear out for threats as he tied up the enemy combatants. The noises of the battle were dying down, the enemy must be retreating, with their stolen weapons and supplies. Leo hissed in frustration, even without surveying the damage he knew the mission was a bust from the armies side, he had lost men and supplies, and unless these captors gave very significant information...

He caught sight of a shape racing through the trees. A shape...not human, and not lizard. It was a turtle, Leo was sure of it. Without another thought he set chase.

"Under the authority of the US Army I order you to halt!" Leo commanded, deciding that his ninja cover was already blown so he might as well go all out.

The figure stopped, allowing Leo to get closer. He almost thought it was one of his brothers, god he hoped not, that would be the last thing he needed, but, no, it wasn't. He recognized the other turtle, a member of another turtle family they had met years ago.

"Darin," he confirmed.

"Yeah. Leo?"

"What're you doing here?"

Darin looked Leo up and down.

"What are you doing with that gun?" he snorted.

Leo blushed fiercely with shame, the last conversation...argument...he had with Darin was about the dishonor of guns.

"It's part of my uniform."

"You joined the army?"

"Yes. I'm a colonel, leading this battalion."

There was an awkward silence. Leo had never been friends with Darin, and they didn't have much in common, besides being the same species. Still, Leo wanted to try and salvage this somehow, especially if Darin knew about this mutant army.

Sirens began to echo in the background.

"I'll tell your brother you said hi, okay?" Darin said, by way of leaving.

"What? My brother? What about my brother?" Leo yelled.

Darin stopped, facing him again.

"Boy, you really don't keep in touch, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Leo demanded.

But Darin started to run off.

"Come back here! Darin, you're under arrest!" Leo ordered.

"Oh no you don't!" Darin replied, dodging Leo's grab.

Leo, very determined, followed him trying to figure out how to pull ahead, how to get around or stop him, but his ninjitsu was not what it used to be, and after a ten minute chase Darin finally disappeared for good. Even when Leo later ordered a crew of men to search the area, they turned up nothing.

Running into Darin after so many year bought Splinters little saying bubbling into Leo's mind over and over again:

_"Balance the past, present, and future. Learn from and apply the past. Save hope for the future. The present is your true gift."_


	2. Chapter 2

Raphael still practiced the art of ninjitzu, surprisingly more than Leonardo did. Every morning he meditated, solving most of his problems before the break of dawn. Having a simple home surrounded by Mountains really helped with meditation. This was one of the few places in the United States where one could live completely oblivious to the civil war raging across the country. Of course Raphael was not oblivious. He was leading one side of it.

After meditation he practiced katas. If Darin visited at that point, they would practice fighting together, for despite the wide availability of stolen weaponry available to them, Raphael believed that, ultimately people (or rather conscious beings) were decisive, not tools. So he tried to keep all his troops at some level of ninjitzu.

Darin arrived shortly after breakfast, slightly out of breath from running up the mountain the last mile. Raphael had been eagerly anticipating his report, as yesterday Darin had led the most aggressive attack on the US Army yet, and with out personal reports it was impossible to gather how successful it had been.

"Fifty-three cases of ammunition (pant) mostly regular shot-gun type caliber but I saw some (pant) pretty big boys in there too, maybe some fancy acid-filled or something. Got (pant) about ten boxes of grenades, twenty-five new rifles, much better than that the ancient crap that last battalion had, oh, and we got a laser gun."

"Only one?"

"Yeah, you know most of those are concentrated at the white house. We're not going to get many out here."

Raphael nodded.

"How many did we lose?"

"Nine. Three were dead at the scene. The other six were captured. I'm sure they're dead by now."

Raph nodded again. The committing of Seppuku under capture was a key part of keeping his identity secret and allowing his leadership to continue.

"Oh, there was one more thing."

Raph turned and raised an eye ridge expectantly.

"I ran into Leo. Apparently he'd a Cornel in the US Army now."

Darin expected Raphael to be stunned. And he was, for a moment, although his face didn't show it. Then he turned to angry, smashing a nearby box.

"Did he see you?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him about me?"

"No, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"What does it matter if he figured out it's you? They can't touch us, Raph. They can't touch you. We have hundreds of thousands on our side, and soon there won't be a US Army anyway."

"I don't want him getting involved."

"Well, I could take him out. His ninjitzu isn't what it used to be."

"No, Darin. I don't want him killed."

"He's not exactly neutral, Raph. He's a Cornel. How are you going to keep him from getting involved?"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm going to have to get Mike or Don on our side, even if they don't fight. Leo will back off if we're all in this together."

"Well, we tried that, Raph. We've asked them like, ten times."

"So, we ask again. I haven't seen Mikey in about three years. I think he's got another kid since then, so it's time for a visit anyway."

"Raph, things have changed. Mike's not going to want to have anything to do with us."

"Let me handle it, Darin. You're in charge till I get back, okay?"

Darin nodded obediently.

"Good luck."

Raph took off on foot. He never left the mountains on anything but his own feet, to fully utilize the art of invisibility. Once he reached the river some miles away, he employed a simple raft, nothing with a power motor that could be tracked by satellite. This meant that a journey to Canada, where Mike lived, took a week or more, and time was of the essence. Leonardo would be hunting them down this very moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the US Army Headquarters, where Leonardo reports to his superiors:

"What the hell happened out there, Cornel?"

"Mutants, sir. Organized. We had six live prisoners but…"

"We know. Seppuku. I thought we agreed to interrogate them at the spot next time."

"I left them to chase another mutant. One I thought might be leading the attack."

Leonardo took a deep breath, but in such a way that his nervousness was not betrayed to his commanding officers. He didn't need to make this more complicated then it already was.

"You didn't catch this mutant."

"No. He escaped. But I did learn that one of my own brothers is involved in the lizard army."

All of the other officers immediately straightened up. The highest ranking General leaned forward.

"Which one?"

"I don't know."

"Donatello then", the General announced, with a touch of pleasure in his voice. The US Army had wanted to go after Donatello for some time, as his refusal to provide his intellect at the service of the US Army, especially in times of war, constituted treason by most modern standards. His subsequent relocation to Japan, a nation considered to be an enemy with the United States at the time, put him on the official shit list.

"Sir, I don't think Donatello-"

"You don't know which one, do you?"

Leo had to take a minute. He suspected Raph, but he really didn't know and couldn't in good conscious put Raphael out there as a Number 1 enemy with out knowing for sure. Besides, it had been so long since he had seen or heard from any of his brothers, who knew what they were capable of. But he was sure Donatello would never do this, and he was well aware of the US Army's prejudice against his brother.

"No, sir, I just-"

"Donatello it is, then. We'll take care of him. You are dismissed."

By "take care of", they meant-

"I said you are dismissed, Cornel", the superior commander repeated.

"Yes sir", Leonardo promptly responded, saluted and went to his office to agonize.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Greetings and Salutations. Ramica has honored Ziptango and me by contributing in the writing of this story, so we are now officially an "Axis". Since "Axis of Evil" was already taken I guess we'll have to be the "Axis of Legends" or something similarly cool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mike" someone was shaking his shoulder, "Mike it's your turn."

Michelangelo slowly turned in his warm covers to take a groggy glimpse of his wife's face, pale, in the filtering moonlight. Her human features were strong, with striking green eyes and shoulder length brunette hair, though slightly ruffled.

"Honey?"

"Yeah okay" the mutant turtle tiredly rubbed his face, stifling a yawn while swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His eyes then strayed to the red glow where the alarm clock displayed ' 3:42. Waking up early these days didn't bother him but whatever sleep was available he'd gladly take it. With a sigh he put his slipper and robe on while trudging towards the insistent wailing. After curving around his modest house he paused at the muffled source and opened the door.

A night light's beam revealed a wide eyed child propped against the crib bars. His son blinked and sniffed.

"Hey Kiddo!" Mike rushed towards him making air plane sounds. He lifted the little boy above him with a grin. The child smiled meekly and rubbed his soggy eyes.

"What's the matter Cid?" Mike lowered him.

The child glanced to the window and clutched him tighter. Mike soothed his mop of dark blond hair. Despite his human features he still had greenish olive skin and a slight growth of shell.

A sudden flash of lightening lit the room as thunder boomed. The light revealed an open widow with fluttering curtains. Cid immediately buried his face in Mike's chest, trembling ever so slightly.

"Oh. S'okay" he patted Cid's back reassuringly as his free hand shut the window, Mike smiled "There, that better?"

The child didn't respond as if completely traumatized.

"Alright, I'll sit here until you fall asleep okay?"

Cid hiccupped in reply.

"Okay" Mike smiled at him as he sat into a nearby rocking chair, holding his son in his arms and rocking slightly, Mike sat back to silently watch the intricate rivers of electricity shred up the sky. Time dragged and the consistent flashes followed by the rumbles of thunder and the soft drumming sound of rain seemed to lull his eyes into closing. Just then an extra loud crack of thunder caused Mike to straighten in his seat; he glanced down at Cid and saw the toddler was fast asleep. Mike carefully carried the child back to the crib and tenderly laid the boy down tucking him in.

Mike glanced towards the window again; a distinct shadow seemed to appear from nowhere. Mike's first instincts and ninjitsu training kicked in as he dashed towards the window, unwilling to dismiss the shadow as just a part of the storm itself, Mike opened the window, and reached out snatching the shadow by the throat.

A gurgle escaped the figure as claws frantically tried to dislodge his fingers, another stroke of lightening lit up a reptilian face, and Mike released his grip.

"Damn Call, if you need something, use the front door like everyone else!" Michelangelo hissed, gesturing for the mutant to make his way to the door, he jammed the window shut before Call could reply. He checked Cid one last time and paced to the front door, tightening his robe sash as he went. He opened the front door and the soaked figure rushed in and fell to the ground at Mike's feet.

"You gotta help him!" Call, the mutant lizard, who was missing a large portion of his tail, insisted.

"Who?" Mike roughly grabbed his elbow to make him stand, "Call who is it? Who needs help?" Mike demanded abruptly.

It wasn't that he had never gotten disturbed by late night emergencies. No, he was quite used to them as a whole, it sort of came with the territory of being a doctor after all, but then his years of growing up in the sewers and fighting the Foot had provided excellent training for his chosen profession. In more ways then one actually.

Call wrinkled his muzzle "Your brother of course, he was injured shortly before making it across the border. He is waiting for you. Raphael says it is urgent." Call informed Mike.

Mike had had some contact with Raphael over the years but they were not as close as they had once been, time, distance, and other interests had gotten in the way of maintaining close bonds. Mike was aware of Raph siding with one side of the war that waged all over the United States, but the news his brother had been hurt caused him concern, though not fear or panic, after all they had all lived through some harrowing experiences in their youth.

"Is it bad?" Mike asked calmly.

"Gun shot wound hit between the carapace and plastron, bleeding badly." Call replied frantically he seemed anxious to get a move on.

"Just let me grab my gear, and throw something else on." Mike gave a rueful shake of his head, "Boy, Raph is lucky he came to Canada, he doesn't have to worry about the bill I'd give him for making a house call." Mike hurried into his bedroom and threw off his robe and slippers trading them for a pair of comfortable track pants and a large t-shirt.

Amber stirred a bit in their bed, and Mike gave a wistful, reluctant sigh, he really didn't want to leave her, he longed to crawl back under the warm covers and snuggle up to her but he pushed these thoughts from his mind, as he bent to kiss her on the forehead.

Amber stirred "Mike?" she mumbled.

"Sssh, got a call hon. I'll be back later" Mike vowed.

Her only reply was to snuggled deeper under the bedding and nestle her head further into the pillows as she mumbled incoherently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Call had lead Mike to where his brother was to be found, housed in an apartment complex that had many mutant families, in one of the smaller apartments, in a back room, lying on a cot, was Raph.

Mike smiled slightly "Same old Raph" he muttered, "Good to see ya bro."

"Likewise" Raph agreed, "Trust me they got the worst of that attack at the border. I was expecting it." He stated a bit defensively.

Mike nodded. Some things didn't change. He bent to inspect the injury, before freezing the area, making a small incision to withdraw the bullet from, and stitching Raph up. Meanwhile they chatted about casual stuff, everyday things, catching up on everything **but**. Mike was fully aware that Raph was here for something and he had a fairly good idea of what it was. Many times before Raph would try to sway Don or himself to his side and each time the answer remained the same.

"So what do you want Raph?" Mike finally asked cutting to the chase, "I know it isn't that you are feeling sentimental and wanted to drop in for old time's sake."

Raph sat up looking Mike in the eye, "No, your right, I'm not here for that" Raph admitted. "I need your help Mike, now more than ever. Leo has turned against us, you must know that. He has betrayed us and all that we stood for..."

"I know no such thing Raph" Mike contradicted.

"He's a Cornel in the US army. Darin met him the other day, as he fought against us. A Cornel, Mike. You know what that means. He has turned against who he is, who we are." Raph insisted firmly, his tone convincing, "Maybe if we got together we could convince Leo just where it is he has gone wrong."

Mike stood back crossing his arms over his plastron, and arching an eye ridge "Leo wouldn't go that far Raph." he countered.

"No, he would do what he is ordered to by the higher ups, he'd sell us out Mike and we have to sway him," Raph declared. "He's about the only Mutant in the US Army, and you know why. Humans are making it harder for mutants. They know we are sentient, intelligent beings who can give them so much but they are so afraid that we just want to take over and kill them all, that they figure on obliterating us first because, they see us as a potential threat to their lifestyle and freedoms. They're using Leo to kill all mutants."

"Raph I told you before I **am not** interested in joining this war on either side, because near as I can see nobody wins by it." Mike grumbled as he began to put his supplies back into his bag, "Look, other countries have learned to get along with mutants and accept them."

Raph snorted at his brother's words as he gestured with one arm to the dingy apartment building "Sure they do Mike, that is why you had to get your schooling at a private college right? You couldn't go just anywhere and, most of your clientele happen to be mutants."

"Well that is because mutant care is my specialty Raph. I work with humans too, but there are lots of doctors out there who cater to humans." Mike disputed, "We've been through this so many times before Raph" Mike sighed a bit in frustration, "The song and dance never changes."

"The song and dance doesn't go on forever, Mike. We have to **stop **the humans." Raph stated his grey eyes turned hard as he spoke, "They have no right to push their whims on mutants and continue to beat us down. If you would only..."

"**No!** I can't Raph", Mike turned his head away his heart aching, he shook his head in disbelief, "Raph I know you always had a thing against Leo, you two always seemed to take different sides of the coin, so to speak, but when did you ever start to hate humans so much you could think of doing this? Splinter taught us life was valuable and to make our lives meaningful. If we are to have peace then maybe showing that there isn't anything to be afraid of, might help." Mike heaved an exasperated sigh as he turned a pleading look on his brother, "We have had good human friends Raph and now you act like all of them are just pure evil."

"Mike you know that humans have never mattered half as much to me as my own family." Raph declared, " My family comes first, and I was pretty tired of always having to hide knowing what humans would do if they ever found us, going out to save the lives of the very people who would turn on us. Well now there is more of us then they can knock down or restrain and they are going have to deal with us" Raph ranted, "Face it Mike, the human race has destroyed this planet and brought it to the brink of extinction, it's about time someone else took over, don't ya think?"

"What about April and Casey who did so much for us? They went above and beyond for us, treated us like we were normal, not some freakish anomaly." Mike wondered grasping at the slim possibility, he heard the anger and hatred in Raph's voice and was starting to realize the war was taking its toll, yes Raph often had a _thing_ against humans in their youth, but then he had seemed to be able to differentiate between humans who were good, and those who weren't. Now Raph seemed to lump them all into one group and that scared Mike. Such single sided thinking could lead to atrocities, he knew. Not only that Mike, suddenly felt a tinge of fear for his own family.

How could he ever pick sides in this war, when his wife was human, his children were half human. Had Raph forgotten this? Mike didn't know, all he knew was he had to hide thoughts of his family for fear Raph went too far and in his riled up state, of patriotic, propaganda, speak, that he recalled this tidbit of info and went after Mike's family to strike a decisive chord. Mike would protect his family, at all costs. True, he doubted Raph would act in that fashion, but stranger things had happened in war times.

"April and Casey aren't even around any more Mike. They are long gone haven't heard from them for years. Some _friends,_" Raph practically spat the last word out.

"Look Raph you know where I stand and I am not changing my mind on that." Mike turned and left without even saying goodbye.

Raph sighed as he watched his brother stalk out of the room and heard the front door of the apartment close behind him, Mike was a lost cause but, he had one other brother who might be receptive to helping him. Course it was a long way to Japan, still if he could sway Don, and then perhaps with Don's help they could both convince Mike and together they could, hopefully, get to Leo. Splinter had taught them they were stronger as a unit then they were on their own, and there was little they couldn't accomplish together. With the new plan in mind Raph began to plot what he needed to do to finalize things.

Mike headed home with a heavy heart, he couldn't believe how much Raph had changed, how his hatred for humans had grown so strong. Raph could be very stubborn and single minded and sometimes that could be a good thing, but Mike was sure that in this instance that attitude would only cause problems for Raph and perhaps any others who might be swayed by his opinions, either way nothing good could come of it, of that Mike was certain.

TBC…

Take some of this story with you, and leave a review behind


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello's only knowledge of the turmoil in the United States came from newspapers, which usually had details omitted and cleaned up so as not to convey any sense of urgency. Although aware his brothers were probably still in that country, and thus going to be affected by the conflict, he felt no pressure about the situation. He remembered years ago when Raph tried to convince him to join an anti-human group. That's one of the reasons he left the country.

And so he began his day in his normal fashion, waking up naturally around 9:30 in the mourning, tucking his feet into nice, fuzzy bunny slippers (one of his first material acquisitions, he had desired bunny slippers since seeing them in a Garfield comic at the tender age of twelve), and shuffling over to his computer to check his hundreds of emails before working on his designs. His computer was strategically placed next to his coffee machine, which brewed a fresh cup of coffee in about 30 seconds.

'Got to work on making that faster…' Donatello thought to himself.

"You have mail", the computer happily informed him. Even this far in the future, this was the standard email notification, the only difference was the greeting had been made about 15 chirpier and with a 5 English accent.

"Let's see", Donatello sighed as he opened the inbox and began his mourning ritual of sorting, "Commendation for Patent #514 from the Global Research Foundation, Invoice, Commendation of Patent #312 from Museum of Science in Bolivia, Invoice, Death Threat for Patent #312 from the Holy Factor of Finland, Commendation for Patent #511 from Global Explorers Group, Review of Patent #523 in Science World Magazine, Death Threat for Patents #312 and #313 from God is Great Alliance, Invoice, Death Threat for Patent #250 from…a Small Village in New Guinea, Commendation for Patent #312 from the Museum of Natural History in Afghanistan, Invoice, Death Threat from Humans Only Group, Enlarge Penis…damn it how does that message keep getting through?... Death Threat for Patent #312 from Alliance of Other Mutants Who Hate You…that's new…, Commendation for Patent #511 from Park Rangers of Canada, Death Threat for Patent #511 from Park Rangers of United States…"

Every day, the same assortment of email. How did he, the most pacifist of the bunch, end up in a life surrounded by death threats, and the occasional assassination attempt?

And every morning he looked through them all, hoping that maybe there would be a message from his family. He had to read each one, because something inside of him insisted that, if he got careless and mass deleted a bunch, the one personal message would disappear.

He didn't understand why at least Mike didn't write to him. He had an internationally renowned business; it wouldn't be that hard to look him up. If some asshole in Finland can take the time to send him hate mail, surely his own brothers could...

Of course he was no better. By the time he got around to looking his brothers up Mike was gone from their old home, Raph was on the streets somewhere, Leo was in the army and always in motion. He was the only stationary one.

He'd gotten a phone message once from Mike; it was in the General Office voice mail because of course Mike didn't know his personal home line. It was just a short Christmas greeting mentioning the birth of his daughter. Donatello was at once elated and devastated. How glad he was to hear about his niece, that a new generation had come into being. But there was no number or way to get in contact. Don tried to console himself with thoughts that Mikey just forgot, he was like that, and he wouldn't realize that Don had no way to get in touch with him. He'd tried caller ID and found it was unlisted, but apparently in Canada. So here Don was now six years later, thinking about his niece and how badly he wanted to see her, buy her presents, impart some of his knowledge to her, and come to thanksgiving or Christmas.

The last he had heard from either Raph or Leo he had still been in America.

This reminded him of Splinter. Splinter murdered.

'I just hate my life', Donatello concluded, 'Maybe I should just end it all.'

Given enough time with these kinds of thought, it's possible Donatello may have taken that path. But, instead his instinct to live kicked in when his home suddenly exploded with fire.

Donatello had an advantage compared to ordinary people, he knew how to walk through blinding smoke to find the outside, and he knew how to not breathe while doing it. So all he really had to contend with was the searing heat of the flames. He kept all kinds of fire-extinguishers in his lab, for any number of kinds of fires which flamed up there, but his lab was now an eternity away, and he thought he might be better going through the window.

As he headed towards the direction of the window he heard it break and hoped someone was coming to help him. His home was very isolated; he had no servants or anything. So this could very well be someone coming to kill him. Now knowing which, Donatello braced himself against a wall, trying to focus on the intruder and not the fact that his left foot was slowly being burned.

"Donatello!" the voice bellowed, "It's-"

"RAPH!" Don cried, jumping over more flames to hug his long lost brother. Using his voice caused him to inhale smoke, so by the time he reached Raphael he was choking.

Raph helped Donatello out the window, and they both walked several feet away before Donatello collapsed into his Koi pond to cool off. He was sure this wasn't good for the fish but he needed the water right now.

"Are you alright?" Raph asked, genuinely concerned.

"I will be (cough), but I think I burned my foot (cough)"

"I didn't really bring much medical supplies with me. What happened in there?"

"I (cough) don't know. It wasn't from my lab."

Raph's eyes narrowed. He scanned the area, looking for any other presence.

"I think someone tried to kill you", Raph told him, "Good thing I happened to come along."

"Yeah, it's (cough) great to see you again, Raph", Donatello replied, his voice getting raspy from the coughing, "I'd offer you some coffee but-"

At this point the house fully succumbed to the flames, the roof collapsing in on itself.

"Listen, Don, I think you should come with me. I can keep you safe."

"You know who (cough) did this?"

"The US army."

"Are you (cough) sure? I have a lot of enemies."

"Listen, things in the US are sharpening up. Leonardo's in the US Army, and they did this attack on you. You need to come with me."

Donatello took a moment to splash his face with cold water as he considered what Raphael was telling him. After ten or so years, his family reunion comes in the form of one brother trying to kill him and one trying to save him. Looking at the smoldering remains of his house through drops of water, Donatello decided he didn't really have a choice. Besides, Raphael did take the time to travel all the way up here for him. That was respectable.

"Okay", he sighed, "Can I pack some things first?"

Raph raised an eye ridge, looking back at Donatello's burned house.

"Just kidding", Donatello assured him as he weakly got to his feet.

This actually made Raphael smile. Donatello did have a strange but amusing sense of humor, and he had missed that in all their years apart.

Because of Donatello's hurt foot, he needed to lean on Raph to walk, and their progress was slow and painful. But Donatello found comfort in it, having gone from totally alone to skin-to-skin with one of his brothers.

Leonardo dashed that comfort when he jumped angrily before them, swords drawn. He had gotten here as soon as he could, determined to risk his career and life for Donatello, and now he found him in the arms of Raphael, the cause of all this. He ignored Raphael for now and locked eyes with his younger, peaceful and reasonable brother.

"What are you doing?" he asked simply.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Upheaval

By: Red Tale (formally Red Turtle)

A/N: To recap, since it has been so long since I left you all hanging on the edge of a good story, and of course that 100th episode probably blew everyone's minds anyway: Here we find our heroes some distance in the future in the midst of a civil war raging in the United States, mainly around the question of Mutants Vs Humans but probably more complex than that (mammal versus reptile, US Army versus militant separatists, property-less versus the bourgeois…). Raphael leads increasing attacks against the US army. The US Army, of which Leo is a Cornel, decided Donatello was the main enemy and blew his house up just as both Leo and Raph were coming to recruit him to their respective sides. Raph got there first and saved Donatello, leaving Leonardo to awkwardly confront them, hoping to have Donatello return with him and try to reason with his commanding officers, which he still intends to serve honorably. The chapter ends as he stands before them, locks eyes with Donatello and asks, "What are you doing?"

"I live here", Donatello offered innocently, "At least, I did until my house burned down and Raph came to rescue me. How's everything with you, Leo?"

Don managed a slight puppy-dog look, in an effort to steer Leonardo away from trying to fight Raphael. Although there was no outward change in his demeanor, inwardly Leo did deeply consider dropping his swords and hugging Donatello, and maybe not killing Raphael. But…

"Why don't you go crawling back to your masters, Leonardo", Raphael sneered, "Like the dog you are."

Donatello squeezed Raph's shoulder, trying to hold him back.

"Alright then", Leo replied, head held high to demonstrate to Donatello that he was not a dog; he was a noble, loyal warrior to a regime which just happened to have made a mistake with Donatello, a mistake that wouldn't have been necessary if Raphael hadn't started this whole mess.

"I will", he continued, "Donatello, would you care to join me? Speaking of dogs, you don't want to be on his side of this."

"You want Donnie to go back with you to the people who blew his house up?"

"Who dragged him into this conflict in the first place", Leo snapped, "If you and Darin weren't leading these raids on us everything would be-"

"Fine?" Ralph interrupted, "Fine? Is that what you were going to say? Everything would be fine if we just let the humans run over us, keep us out of schools, starve us in our segregated homes, kill us in the streets? Fine?"

"Listen to him, Donatello. He hates the government, he hates humans, he hates everything. Do you really want to go with him?"

They both turned to look at Donatello, who was still leaning on Raphael for support. He'd noticed that Leonardo did not deny the US government blowing up his house, trying to kill him, yet he apparently still served them, for he still carried a standard issue gun in his ankle holster, and bore the US flag on his belt.

"I don't hate everything", Raphael said, "I…still love you, Donnie."

Leonardo wasn't sure if Raph was being serious or not. Sure, him and Donatello always had an unusual relationship, on rare occasions Donatello was the only one of the brothers to ever be actually close to Raph, more than Michelangelo even, who although constantly with Raph they never had a deep bond. Leonardo cursed himself trying to remember anything from their childhood that would endear him to Donatello in some way. There was the time he saved him from drowning in the sewers, but that was so long ago…he'd spent most of his teenage years being consumed with himself and now it cost him…

After a moment, Donatello broke the silence.

"I…appreciate you coming all the way out here for me, Leo, but…the US government did blow up my house and Raph did save me so…I think I'll stick with him."

Leonardo's face contorted in a scowl, and he watched with regret and Donatello shrank back from him. Donatello just didn't understand, and there was no way to make him. He would have to accept this development.

"Very well", Leonardo replied stiffly, "I'll be on my way. But…you're making a big mistake, Donatello. I hope it doesn't cost you your life."

With that Leonardo disappeared silently into the trees.

"Is that a threat!" Raph yelled after him, but was held back by Donatello.

Leo debated whether to try and stay and follow them, if he was silent and skilled enough he could learn where Raphael's base was in America, and some of his contacts. But he had another idea which, if it was going to be successful, couldn't wait.

He had to get to Canada and find Michelangelo.


	6. Chapter 6

**UPHEAVAL**

By: Red Tale, Ziptango, Ramica

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike sat back in the office of his clinic, when the receptionist entered, she was a feline mutant with triangular ears that poked out of a mass of orange red hair, she had a small muzzle set in her face. Mike alawys admired the way she walked with grace and extreme silence, _'She would have made a hell of a ninja'_ he had told himself on more than one occassion. He glanced up at her " What have I got for this afternoon besides the usual Catherine?"

" A few appointments, nothing out of the ordinary but there is a Leonardo from the US here to see you. He is being most persistent," Catherine wrinkled her muzzle as if in distaste, and her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Leonardo? My brother Leonardo?"

"I think so. He's a turtle. Said something about honor and family, I didn't get it all."

Mike nodded "That sounds like my brother all right." Mike couldn't help but smile, "He's always been a bit like that, very focused."

MIke rubbed a hand under his chin in a thoughtful way, as he turned to glance at the wall clock that showed it was almost lunch time, which meant that he would have time off to go grab a bite to eat. Still he had time to see perhaps one more patient before going off, "Bring Leo in here and tell him I'm in caring for a client I'll be with him in a moment okay?"

"As you wish Mike." Catherine obliged as she left the office, clicking the door softly shut behind her.

Mike got up and stretched before leaving the office, it wasn't that he really needed to see one more person before seeing to his own needs. Rather he wanted time to prepare himself, he knew that Leo would not be here just for a casual visit. It was never like that. Mike had gotten one letter from Leo, about five years ago when things were really heating up, when…

Mike managed to contain the memory before it manifested fully.

Although Raph was more persistent, visiting more often, Leo had laid out his position very clearly and until now had left it to Mike to decide. How Mike's skills could be better utilized by aiding the country he had been raised in, and by upholding the very morals that Splinter had taught them. So Mike knew that, once again his brother was going try to persuade him to join sides, this time in person, and with that knowledge Mike knew that he could not just face Leo cold.

_' Whatever happened to just getting together and being family?'_ Mike wondered ruefully, _'Have we lost touch with how to do that?_' He sighed and gave a shake of his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo glanced around the office, it wasn't that fancy, the desk was scratched but sturdy. Mike's certificates from school hung on the wall, along with a picture of his wife and children, humans, Leo noted with interest. Leo took a closer look at the pictures of Mike's family, and he realized that he knew very little about Mike's wife, or the children, they weren't in touch enough just some news would reach him, now and again. Leo took note of the youngest child. It had never occurred to him that any of them might have children…God what if Raph had kids…

There was a computer and phone on the desk, a few small plants a fern and a fig tree graced the room, and large windows that looked out on a park full of trees and a duck pond. There was a small closet just to the left of the desk and a couch opposite of the desk, where Mike probably crashed on late nights. It was comfortable with a casual look to it, that brought to mind the easy going Mike of their youth.

The sound of the door opening behind him pulled Leo from his thoughts to turn and face MIke.

Mike beamed "Leo good to see you again bro. You know we really ought to have a family reunion one day, that is if the whole family can decide on getting together for it. Canada is probably the most neutral place these days." He shook his head.

"It's good seeing you Mike" Leo acknowledged, "I see the family is growing."

Mike ducked his head "Yeah." he agreed. "So uh want to go grab something to eat and then we can discuss what ever it is that brought you here, while we eat." Mike suggested.

"What makes you think..." Leo began.

MIke arched an eye ridge, "Hello Leo, what is it usually? You know I should have figured you'd ought to be showing your face soon, Raph was here just a few weeks back. He said you were a colonel in the US army."

Leo quickly took note of the information Mike had given him in that simple sentence. If Raph had been there it had probably been to convince Mike to join the mutant army, the fact Mike was still here said that Raph had been turned down. Raph failing to do so of course went after the only other brother who had opted to remain neutral. Now that Don had switched his allegiance then Raph may try to return to see if together he and Don could sway Mike over. It was just as well that he, had arrived before Don and Raph had. But it was very important that he was careful about what was said if he was going to insure his plan.

"Lunch sounds good Mike, is there a quiet place we can talk? There have been some new developments you may not be aware of" Leo replied keeping his tone as casual as possible.

"Sure Leo there is a place a few blocks away." Mike allowed, as he pulled off his lab coat and plucked up his jacket from the closet.

They walked talking casually about certain things, moving easily around the true subject at hand waiting to deal with it until their meal was served when they could both give it the proper attention. Mike relaxed in the booth, sitting back but doing his best to remain alert. "So the Army being good to you Leo?"

"In honesty I wish I could do more, but to be able to do that I have to go above my Colonel ranking. I do what I can where I can, trying to make the differnece fom the inside." Leo confessed.

"The usual know the enemy strategy. Or keep your friends close, and your enemies closer" Mike quipped, "I just don't understand why everyone can't play nice and resolve these issues in a more satisfactory way. War has never solved problems Leo, not as far back as one can remember. You know that you did well in history as a kid. Come on we teach kids to talk their problems out violence isn't the answer, but then we set a wonderful example by bombing entire cities."

"There is fighting for what you believe in, what you feel is right. The sense of honour of upholding a countries freedoms and rights for all. You seem to have taken on the Canadian view that the war isn't worth it." Leo declared gently.

Mike chuckled, "Canadians just don't go out for war the way most Countries do, a little too laid back." He winked, "Maybe it is because most of them are going, what is it all about anyways?" He took a bite of his turkey sandwich, and chewed it thoughtfully, " I mean if you are a free country, and believe in the rights of all people in that country then you can not say things like 'you can't practice your religion here' or 'you don't have the right to do...this here.' Freedom means freedom for all Leo. Thinking with an open mind and accepting other's views as just another way of life, instead of something scary to fight over," Mike paused, "What is good for one isn't necessarily good for all. Big Brother is watching you and all that jazz, is that _really_ freedom Leo?"

" But you don't try to make changes, you allow others to die for your freedom, isn't that as bad as allowing society to govern your every move, telling you what you can do or not?" Leo challenged, "at least if you try to do something it can turn the tide. Splinter taught all of us that the smallest things can make the difference Mike, it can have lasting effects for ages to come."

Mike scowled and nodded "I'd rather be helping save lives Leo then taking lives. I'm a doctor. I give back to the people, not take. That is the difference I plan on making. I have a family that I love, and care about and I'm glad I don't live back in the United States, because some people there would be very prejudiced to the fact that I am a mutant married to a human and together we have given birth to abnormal children." Mike sneered, and shook his head, "Don and I decided long ago that being neutral and helping people was what we were going do for this world. That is the difference we tend to make. One of actions of peace, compassion and understanding, not one of violence." Mike tried not to tremble as he considered what his life would be like if he had been living back home.

"If you worry for your wife, then I'd be very concerned about Raph and what he may try to do to them Mike" Leo hinted with a great deal of concern. "You said you have seen him recently, so I am sure you picked up on his anti-human talk."

Mike wanted to deny it but he recalled too well the talk he had with Raph last time he'd been there, the sudden fear he had when Raph had even berated April and Casey's friendship. "Yeah, well you know Raph always running hot and cold." Mike grunted non committedly.

Leo felt that his brother was trying to hide something, "What you said about Don isn't entirely true either Mike. Maybe before he was willing to remain neutral, but Raph has convinced him to join the mutant army."

Mike stopped in mid chew, and started shaking his head.

"It's true Mike. I got there moments after" Leo replied, "Don decided to go with Raph." Leo of course hid the fact that the U.S army had tried to destroy Don's house and that Raph had saved Don's life, even though he Leo had been going to warn Don of the impending danger. That would be too complicated to explain for now, he needed to focus on Don taking Raph's side and the implications.

MIke dropped his sandwich back onto his plate, staring at Leo in disbelief, he couldn't beleive that Don, would just all of a sudden throw in with Raph. _'What did Raph say or do? I know he can be very convincing and yet why would Don fall for it after all this time?_ Mike wondered, he felt betrayed and hurt by Don's actions. All of his talk of doing what was right and staying out of the war as it took him away from his real interest and desires, suddenly tossed out the window, without thought or care. The information sent Mike's mind swimming, yet it was Leo who was here and delivered the news, not Don or Raph.

"Mike I know that is how you felt, I know Don felt that way too, but it is clear Don changed his mind. It shocked me too." Leo said as he reached a hand out to reassure Mike.

Mike scowled, he hated being duped and made to look a fool, while he was not normally quick to anger, there were certain issues that caused him to flare up faster then others. This was one of those times. If Don was going throw in with Raph and his human bashing propoganda tossing army, then it was time to stand up for what he too believed in, and that more than anything was protecting his family, and by extension protecting humans. Raph and Don together might actually swing the war to an anti-human victory.

Mike leaned forward his eyes narrowed, "Tell you what Leo, I'll go back with you after I see that my family is cared for. It won't take long." He vowed.

Leo smiled, "Thanks Mike."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At this point a spy sitting in the booth behind them departed the scene, unrecognized by either Mike or Leo, as they were mentally preparing for the battle ahead. He left his food untouched and unpaid for, much to the chagrin of the waitress who depended on tips to make a living. But don't think too harshly of him, his mind was on other things, like the fate of millions of people in the United States, including his own remaining brothers Darin and Nikki.

His story will be told in the next chapter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

A thousand apologies to those I've hooked to this story and then left languishing. As I've said in my updated profile, the world just will not stay still long enough for me to finish writing.

This chapter is from the perspectives of two other brothers, Tory and Nikki. For some reason only known to the muse of writers, Tory's side is in first person while everyone else is in third person. Sometimes these things happen.

I'd also like to particularly thank Ziptango, who originally conceived this story and helped write it, for her thoughtful and critical reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 1:

For five years I have lived in this country, the sole purpose to follow Michealangelo and keep my one rational brother updated on his movements, which consisted of running a low income health clinic for mutants and raising a mixed-human family.

I had honestly thought it a fool's errand. Something to keep me busy and out of the way after…

Well now it's all up to me and the phone booth a few blocks down. Our designated phone booth for communication. What we talk about, even without details, is not for cell phones.

I take this task seriously. I don't want the US army to win this war. I don't want Raph and Darin to win this war. I want Nikki to win.

I notice for the first time in five years how many police are in this area. Every block, and they all seem to be looking at me. Slowing down, like they're going to take me in before I can make this call.

The sound of children laughing brings me out of paranoia. A group of young mutants run by engaged in a game of tag. I notice one human with them, laughing as well, and the rest of group is equally comprised of mammal and reptile mutants. How…perfect. Nikki's vision on a small scale. Maybe this phone call can help make that a reality. And at last something good can come from all this.

I reach the phone out of breath, although I only walked and it was only a few blocks.

"Cumprimento irmão", I start off pleasantly enough in our native language, Portuguese. Our family grew up in Brazil and I prefer to keep those bonds intact. To me our language is all we have left. Besides, Portuguese is less known than English.

"Tory? It's not our call-in day…what is it?", he inquires anxiously.

Although my brother Nikki was raised in Brazil with me, he mainly speaks English now, and none of us have much of an accent. Being younger I both retained more Portueguse and assimilated English easier. But I rarely speak to anyone anymore.

"Há um problema. Problema grande. Você deve preparar-se."

(There is a big problem. You must prepare)

"Que é ele?"

(what is it?), he responds, switching to Portuguese with me.

"Leonardo e Michealangelo. São junto."

(Leonardo and Michealangelo are together.)

"Are you sure?"

"Sim."

(yes)

A long pause.

"isto muda tudo"

(this changes everything)

"Eu sei."

(I know)

"Obrigado, Tory."

(thank you)

"Boa sorte, Nikki."

(Good luck)

click

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 2:

Nikki holds the phone for a while after Tory hung up, paralysed with fear. For too long the sides in this battle had been at a stalemate, and the war had become almost boring. He'd wanted a change, but he'd never imagined he'd be dealing with the Ninja Turtle brothers on the same team. They had been so…broken. But two of them on one side could easily tip things to their victory. Two of them on the same team became Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, a force to be recond with. Plus Leonardo and Mike would would have great sway on Donatello, and if they got him…Raph would probably surrender. And the US Army would win.

And Nikki would lose.

He had an admittedly smaller army than the other two forces, but a bigger vision. One that pulled him out of his trance. He needed to put together a truce with Raph, and try to get Donatello before any of his brothers.

Maybe he could sway Mike to his side. He'd never actually tried, since Mike had made it so clear he wasn't joining in. The world, it would seem, has changed.

"Gabrielle", he called to his first in command, "I'm going East. To meet Raphael. Any movement over there?"

Gabrielle, a human, appeared in the room.

"Raphael's been very active lately. His army's raids on the US have increased drastically, and he's been traveling outside the US."

"Do you know where?"

"No. He did go to Canada to see Michealangelo."

"I know that. Tory told me. That was last week."

Nikki sighed inwardly. He didn't want to rag on his #1, but the intelligence side of his forces really needed work.

"What about Darin? I need to pay them a visit."

"Darin should be at their base, which we have an approximate location for."

"I also want to contact Donatello. I know we don't have a direct phone line, but there must be a few emails we can try. I'm sure he gets all kinds of mail about those projects he's involved in."

"I have one on file. Would you like me to initiate contact?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Nikki gathered his meager traveling possessions and some money for a train ticket. With in an hour he was ready to depart with all the available information.

"Okay, Gabrielle, you're in charge. I think a group should go back over to the reservation, we got a good response there and we need more recruits. Send Jackie, they liked him, what with him being a wolf."

Gabrielle nodded.

"Good luck", she answered.

Nikki left quietly thinking about how much more good luck he was going to need to really pull this off.


	8. Chapter 8

The train took Nikki with in fifty miles of the area which was about within fifty miles of where Raph and Darin were most likely based according to his less-than-precise spies. As he traveled East Nikki noticed the passengers on the train changed composition, from a car about 75 percent human to about 85 percent mutant at the last stop, and mostly lizard mutants. It had been years since he had been back too the eastern United States and he had only heard about the mutant lizard population explosion from the news. Now he really appreciated why nobody used the phrase reproduce like rabbits anymore.

With all the lizards around no one paid Nikki much attention, even the security guards only checked that he didn't have any metal, liquid or portable nuclear devices. No one seemed to recognize him, which he had almost been expecting; after all it was only about five years ago that his family had been on the minds of every American in the country. And he was commanding the third most significant army in the country that should count for something. Or he could at least always be mistaken for any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; they were famous even by themselves.

Nikki looked around at several groups of lizards and made a new plan to find Raphael and Darin. Instead of wandering in a general direction for maybe 100 miles looking for their secret base, he would simply ask the nearest militant looking lizard.

"Hey, I'm, uh, looking for some friends. They're turtles like me…"

The lizard looked him over.

"Who you looking for?"

"Darin. He's my brother."

The lizard narrowed his eyes, an effect extremely disturbing to Nikki since this breed had bulging eyes, and narrowing meant the lids closed in a circle pattern leaving a small opening in the middle. He tried not to flinch, steadily reminding himself that mutant lizards had managed to become the second most dominant species next to pure humans, while the world had just about ten mutant turtles. He was still the freak.

"Why haven't you been fighting with him?" the lizard inquired.

Now several other lizards gathered around, looking somewhat antagonistic.

"Because…" Nikki quickly assessed his predicament, "Because I was still grieving for my family.

He would leave out the "organizing my own army" for another time. Apparently they hadn't heard. Nikki's post-family-death activities were mainly known on the West coast, and although significant didn't command the country's hearts and minds just yet.

They looked him over, eyes widening and closing. Finally one of them nodded.

"Let's take him with us", he said, "blindfolded."

Nikki let out an uneasy breath. He did not like to be blindfolded and at their mercy, but it was his most logical choice. Trying to back out now would be worse, and then they would be looking for him and never let him near Raphael and Darin. He needed to do this if he was serious about his own aims.

"I understand. He needs to be kept hidden. Blindfold me."

He didn't expect them to do it so quickly and completely. Two lizards guided him to a car, and they drove a long time. Then they got out and walked, with the two lizards on either side to help him through the path. They weren't very good, Nikki fell twice. Both in the car and outdoors he tried to keep his mind focused on different ways to perceive his surrounds, from the car which smelled like someone had recently eaten a live animal, making him wonder just what their diet consisted of, to now where he smelled, and felt wet grass.

Finally his feet made contact with stone, or wood, he wasn't yet very good at this, but at least it wasn't grass so he was inside somewhere. And the blindfold was lifted.

The sudden light blurred Nikki's vision; the blinking seemed to make it worse. He kept seeing the outline of three turtles before him, he couldn't tell who was who but one was Darin, one was Raph…

His vision cleared, but his mind refused at first to acknowledge what stood before him. Previously his worst fear had been that Donatello would join Leonardo and Michelangelo. That would have been horrible, but at least then they would all be on one team, and in that scenario he could see a way out, a solution, even if it wasn't the best of all possible worlds. But this…this was a nightmare.

"Donatello? Why?" he sputtered.

"Nice to see you too, Nikki", Darin interrupted before Donatello could offer a reply, "Your escorts say you're here to join us."

"Well, no, I only said that so I could warn you."

"About?" Darin pressed when Nikki fell silent, staring at Donatello.

"Leonardo and Michelangelo have joined forces for the US Army. I was going to offer you my help but-"

"-You can see we don't need it", Darin finished. Nikki growled slightly, even as kids Darin had a way of finishing his sentences, and in a patronizing way.

"How's your army doing?" Raphael asked casually. "interested in surrendering? We could always use more recruits-"

"No", Nikki replied, "We don't fight for your principles."

"We, or is it just you?"

"You know we did seize half of the grand canyon", Nikki shot back, "And they haven't gotten it back yet. It's free for mutants and humans."

"They haven't gotten it back yet because they're too busy fighting us!" Darin pointed out.

"And what good is your free land anyway?" Raphael agitated, You're surrounded by garbage. Garbage and desert. They just don't feel like wasting a nuke on you when you're going to die from all that filth. You still have to buy food, that's not free."

"We're working on our economy. The point is-"

"The point is your army is worthless."

"That doesn't mean you're right." Nikki argued, "You're army is built on blind hate. It doesn't matter how many flock to it, it isn't right. My army is smaller because you have to THINK to be a part of it!"

After a dark pause, Darin answered.

"I do think, Nikki. I think a lot about what happened to us. It was an accident, and those people…I think about how those people came, I saw them beat Simon to death in front of me, Nikki, you didn't see that."

Raphael took up when Darin could no longer talk.

"They were acting on hate, Nikki. At least we love each other, we love mutants, those humans, and they weren't acting on love for each other, just pure hate for us."

"How could you not be on our side after what they did to us", Darin asked, regaining his composure.

"Because the world is bigger than us. Tory sees that, and he…"

Nikki couldn't even talk about it as long as Darin could with out breaking. It was true what he had told the lizards, he had been grieving for his family this whole time. And not just the ones who had died, Simon, Jory, and Molly. He had lost Darin too, he remembered when he had to tell Tory why Darin had left the hospital so soon…because he joined Raphael.

Nikki hadn't been there when it had happened, so he did not have a vision of human beings bearing down on him, killing his siblings before his eyes over a little girl who wasn't even dead, but he carried the aftermath, surveying the scene before him, burying the dead, staying at the side of the ones who lived but wouldn't recover or even become conscious for weeks. Darin's first words, coming too, were, "Simon? Is he?" and although Nikki intended to lie to him at first, until he was in better shape to handle it, his own eyes betrayed him. As soon as his feet could coherently touch the ground Darin went running to Raphael.

"I'm not in this for revenge", Donatello interjected, "I got dragged into this. But…what happened to your family…it could have happened to any of us. Relations were very tense back then, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It didn't help that you were drinking and ran over a little girl", Nikki pointed out, a comment he had long been holding inside.

Very quickly Darin pulled a revolver out, but even quicker both Raphael and Donatello disarmed him. Donatello ended up with the weapon and tucked it into his belt for lack of anywhere else to put it.

"I think were through here", Raphael stated, "Nikki, I'll give you five minute to get as far away as you can before we come kill you."

Nikki took a step back, wishing he'd bought a weapon. He eyed the room, remembering how Leonardo could use anything as a weapon. But Leonardo was a ninja.

So were Raphael and Donatello. Darin maybe he could handle on his own, but the three of them, against him? But was Donatello really against him?

"Wouldn't that be with out honor?", Nikki asked, locking eyes with Raphael, "Maybe it's in you to kill me as I stand here before you, unarmed, bearing a message of peace and unity among all of Earth's creatures-"

Raph whipped out his sais, "Damn right it's in me. That pacifist shit will end up capitulating to the humans. We need our own state if we're going to survive, and we're going to have to kill a lot more than you to get it."

"-But, "he turned to lock eyes with Donatello, "It's not in you."

Donatello looked over at Raph and Darin.

"Don't even", Raphael interjected, looking sideways at his brother, "You know I'm right, Don."

"Actually, Raph, I don't know. Politics and war has never really been my thing", Donatello replied.

Nikki's heart leapt into his throat. He had a chance!

"All you have to know is that mutants can not free themselves by turning the oppression back on humans", he stated his founding principle, the one hundreds of humans and mutants had committed their lives to.

Darin leapt at him, intending to engage in hand to hand combat since he no longer had a gun, but Donatello leapt between them. Darin backed up next to Raph, deferring to his judgment on how to handle the situation. After all Donatello was his brother.

"I understand if you want to kill me", Don said, holding his arms up, "But-"

Raph tossed both his sais to the ground.

"Just go."

"Really?" Nikki asked, expecting to have soldiers preparing to slaughter them outside.

"Yeah. Lucky I have a soft spot for mutant turtles."

Nikki backed away, and Donatello moved with him.

"Oh, and Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me ever see you again, okay?"

"…okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**UPHEAVAL- Red Tale, Ziptango, Ramica**

**A/N: I'm so sorry you all have to wait so long between updates. Especially as I dive into a totally separate transformer epic. Sorry about that. Just be glad you're not the poor Static Shock fans waiting for a Morel of the Story Update. I got almost twenty people sadly checking their inboxes for months on that one. Sigh…**

**Anyway, our story continues:**

Leaving the restaurant, Leonardo explained quite elegantly that time was of the essence for returning to the United States and confronting Raphael's army, and Mike explained in less elegant but no uncertain terms that he would need some time to prepare his family. Leonardo knew all too well how much things could change in the space of a few hours, but reluctantly an agreement was reached for later that evening, they would leave at nightfall and be in the US by the next day. He retreated to a hotel room, under the allowance of the US Army, and reported in to his commanders. There was some frustration on their side, but also fear, and some considerable leeway to Leonardo when he explained that his brother would be returning with him to fight on their side, that he knew what was going on and how to stop it, and didn't want to relay more than that on a radio channel. Over the years he found that when it came to dealing with officers in the US Army it was generally better to keep things simple, and at this point they didn't know the extent of his brothers' involvement with the mutant army. The same strategy worked for Mike too, why make things more complicated explaining the army's push to kill him, and especially since it had been the mistake to tell what he knew to his general that led to that in the first place. No, the less said to everyone the better, as long as he knew what to do.

This was his responsibility, to solve this mutant crisis and make everyone able to live together. It was his responsibility because he could do it. He knew Donatello wasn't committed to Raphael's side; the only benefit was that now Donatello was in the war, no longer neutral. So now he and Mike had a chance to get Donatello on their side where he belonged. The three of them should have considerable sway over Raphael's army, getting them to defect. Raph would be defused soon, then what to do with him would have to be decided…Leo was in favor of exile himself.

Darin was a wild card. Leo never understood what made him tick, and what happened to that family would send anyone over the edge. But Darin wasn't a leader; he would be nothing without Raphael.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michelangelo walked to his home, so intent in his own thoughts he hardly noticed the others that passed him by, or wandered into or out of the stores that lined the busy street. Snippets of conversation would come up as he passed and then fade almost as quickly. A group of mutant children and a couple of humans came running by, their calls mingling so it was almost impossible to say for sure who was speaking.

"You are so."

"Am not."

"Race ya."

"I bet I could."

A mutant lizard in the group of children went to playfully shove at a mutant cat; the cat leaped out of the way hissing before taunting "Can't catch me." The lizard not seeing the cat's nimble escape banged into Mike instead.

Mike turned and arched an eye ridge as the child backed up.

"Uh...sorry Mister" the youth stammered as his friends took off.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle wistfully, he gestured with one arm "No problem, go on" he urged, "You don't want to be the last one there!"

The lizard child smiled and whirled chasing after his friends yelling after them "Hey! Wait up!"

Mike watched them go as he leaned against the bricks of a small grocery store, he could feel a bit of heat rising from the bricks and for a moment all he could think of was his own childhood, which seemed so far away from where he was now, and how different it had been. "This is freedom, those kids were many different species all getting along-not noticing or caring how unique they are from one another. Those kids may or may not have heard about the war down South of us, after all it doesn't really affect them in their little world, and yet how much longer can they enjoy that freedom?" Mike mused to himself.

He shrugged and on impulse cut down the street to towards the park, the same one he could see from his office window. When he reached the green grass and trees of the park he took a scrutinizing look of the many children playing a game of soccer, tag and hide and go seek, or simple imaginary games of cops and robbers or what ever other fantasies that children dwelled in. Squeals of laughter and shouts of "Again" rose from the playground equipment.

Mike grinned, as he thought of his own children. This sort of freedom was for everyone, no matter whom or what they were. Mike knew the truth of that, and yet he also knew that times, the very times they lived in could change all of that. War could make you fear your own neighbors, fear could make you rat a person out to save your own hide or perhaps someone you cherished. It had always been that way, and wars bred fear and hatred.

Yet, if you did not stand for what was right, for what you believed in, then you could not expect anyone to stand for you. 'Sometimes_ if you want change, you must be the one to do so.'_ Splinter had said at one point.

"Okay then!" Mike declared aloud, to no one in particular, but he had suddenly accepted his own choice. "Now the hard part will be convincing Amber." He thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He called Amber to inform her of the basics, not really wanting to drop a bombshell on his wife, but knowing that she had to come to accept it and the sooner she learned of the fact, hopefully the easier it would be for her to accept.

The rest of his day was spent seeing patients and arranging with a few other doctors who worked in the clinic to carry his workload, while he was away.

He returned to his home early in the evening, the sound of the television blaring in the living room and the undeniable aroma of ham filled the house. Mike couldn't help but smile, _'At least Amber isn't throwing me out.'_ He mused as he started shrugging out of his jacket.

His second born child, a daughter came running into the alcove her shell was more prominent then in any of her siblings, and she had pale green skin, but that seemed to be all she had inherited from him, outwardly at any rate. A mop of brunette hair fell in ringlets to her shoulders "Daddy!" She yelled jubilantly upon seeing him.

Mike smiled at her as he put his coat into the closet " Hey Munchkin, where you good for your mom?"

"Uh-huh" the girl nodded, then placed her hands on her hips, "I not Munch skin I Tasia" she replied.

Mike scooped her up and tickled her "Oh you are, are you?"

Tasia laughed and squealed with delight taking her hands to smack at Mike's fingers that were tickling her "No! No, no, no. Stop!" She squirmed a bit in hopes of evading her dad's quick and skillful fingers.

"Okay," Mike relented as he stopped the tickle attack.

Tasia blinked "Daddy why'd you stop?" she inquired half demanding.

Mike shook his head " You are the most mixed up thing" He informed her gently as he swung her up onto his shoulders, before heading into the kitchen, cutting through the dining room, where he could see the table was all ready set.

Amber was just moving the ham from the roasting pan onto a platter "Your home in time to do the honors," she informed him briskly.

Mike swung Tasia down "Go get your brother and sister for dinner, and don't forget to wash up first" he instructed giving her a small pat on her rear, as she scampered off. Mike quickly washed his hands at the sink before digging the carving knife out of an upper drawer.

Their kitchen was small, but cozy and with plenty of cupboard space for dishes, not to mention lots of countertops for preparing foods, the fridge was in a small nook across from the sink, and they had an automatic dishwasher, which saved time, not to mention battles of whose turn it was to do the dishes.

As Mike began cutting slices of meat he looked over his shoulder at his wife who was draining the potatoes at the sink "You're mad at me aren't ya?"

She huffed a little, "Yes, I am Mike you promised me that you wouldn't get yourself mixed up in this" Amber couldn't help but remind him.

"I know I did and I'm sorry Hon. But...things change. One can only sit on the fence so long and then there comes a time where you have to stand up for what you believe." Mike replied.

"But is siding with Leo really what you believe, or are you just following after him because he is your big brother and your use to taking orders from him?" Amber shot back as she removed the butter and milk from the fridge putting a little into the potato pot.

"Hey, now Leo might be the big brother but we've all learned to live our own lives." Mike refuted.

"Really now?" Amber asked as she started taking out some of her frustration in mashing the potatoes.

"Look siding with Raph isn't the way to do it either." Mike pointed out shaking his head, as he took the platter towards the dining area "There doesn't seem to be much middle ground. Sooner or later, if we want it or not Canada may become involved in this whole mess. Leo and I as mutants are with people, at least that way humans know we aren't against them." He explained, "Perhaps the way to peace is through..."

"Ssssh" Amber warned as the children trekked into the dining room.

Jenna their oldest daughter placed Cid into his booster chair at the table "You guys talking about dad going away?" She demanded.

"Yeah hon." Amber agreed.

"You going be gone long dad?" Jenna wondered as she took her own chair.

"Hopefully not too long Jenna, I'll phone and write you when I can. I want you to be a good girl and help your mother out whenever you can okay?" Mike said, as he started to dish up Tasia's plate while Amber cared for Cid's meal.

"Sure dad." Jenna nodded and sat up straighter.

"You gonna bring us back somethin' daddy?" Tasia asked quickly.

"Lots of hugs and kisses" Mike promised with a wink, "And maybe something more if you promised to be **realllllly **good for your mom."

Tasia beamed through a mouthful of carrots

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner Mike got down on the floor and played with the children, then read them all a story before tucking them into bed, with a final kiss reminding them to behave while he was gone. "Don't you forget I love you?" He assured each of them, though he was fully aware that Cid, even Tasia, might not fully understand or grasp why he was leaving or how long he'd be away.

For a moment he wondered if they could grow up enemies, imagining little Jenna at war with little Tasia, little Cid trying to get them to stop. The thought led him to nip his hand to keep from crying, he had to remain strong for all of them. His children weren't going to grow up in a divided world, he would see to it.

He headed back to the living room after the bedtime rituals were over he looked at Amber who was sitting on the couch, watching a movie, and sipping a glass of wine. He went up and slipped in beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I hate doing this to you and the kids." He confessed, "But I do feel that it has to be done, someone has to try and bring both sides to some sort of agreement and maybe I can do that or something else..." Mike said.

Amber turned and buried her face in his neck, "Just be careful Mike, you've done so much good up here for your clients and for us, your own family, I...I am sorry about earlier it was just, I don't want to lose you Mike I'm scared I will."

Mike cupped her chin in one hand raising her head up so their eyes were level "I know you were only upset about that. I know you didn't mean it, you care so much, so deeply. I am so lucky to have you and our three children, trust me Amber love, I'm going be very careful with my life, because I don't want to throw this away."

"You will keep in touch right?" She inquired seeking reassurance.

" Try and stop me" Mike smiled as he took the wine glass from her hands and placed it on the table, before giving his wife one long kiss before leaving her behind, this really wasn't going be easy on any of them.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here we go again, you all. I'm starting to struggle with this story a little, so any review will be appreciated. In my experience the right review has made all the difference in some stories, especially something as long and complicated as this.

Speaking of long and complicated, let's recap a moment. Leo's trying to lead the US army to victory, seeing this as the most stabilizing factor for the future that outweighs the greivances mutants and others have. This army is the biggest. Mike's fighting for a human-mutant victory, and sees Leo and the US army as the best option for this although he's not totally in their favor. Raph's for a mutant state within (or instead of) the US, specifically a reptile mutant state as humans still count as mammals, and he has another at his side, Darin, another mutant turtle whose witness to an act of brutality by humans against his own family rallied him to Rapheal's cause. Their army is primarily composed of mutant lizards whose growing population threatens to surpass humans, and whose unilateral hatred threatens to lead the world in a wrong direction. Previously Donatello had joined Raphael's side, but did not unite with his views and when another option came forth in the form of Nikki, Darin's brother, whose small army strived to forge a unity of humans and mutants living freely and not under the subjection of US army law, Donatello took up that side instead (and in the process saving Nikki's life). And we move forward from there.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once well outside Raphael's territory, Nikki and Donatello started to relax for a second. Nikki leaned against a tree.

"Wow. I did not know how that was going to turn out", he declared, finally releasing his breathe.

"Yeah", Donatello agreed with far less enthusiasm.

"Donatello? You're with me, right? For real?"

Don put his hand in Nikki's.

"I'm with you. But I…don't know how useful I'll be. Nikki, I believe in your convictions but I'm not a warrior, and I can't fight against my own brothers, even if they're wrong."

"Even if they're going to tear this world apart?"

Don dropped his hand and turned away, looking back at the field of trees hiding an entire mutant army bent on human destruction.

"I don't know", he replied.

"That's okay", Nikki answered, "You don't have to do anything but be with me. When everyone finds out an original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is on my side, I'll get thousands flocking to me. This war is in the bag."

Caught up in the high of possible victory, Nikki backflipped onto a rock before flipping out his communicator to contact his home base.

Don, meanwhile, thought of the thousands flocking to Nikki's side who would, as a direct result of fighting to unite mutants and humans under a new government, have to kill his brothers. At least Leo and Raph, maybe not Mike. What was Mike even doing with Leo anyway? He wasn't army. He and Don had vowed not to join, not to cause the war to accelerate in this manner. And now look, both had broken their word.

Lost in the overwhelming thoughts of being the catalyst for civil war in the United States, Don didn't notice Nikki's composure turn from hyper-excitement to anguish.

"Well", Nikki managed to state in a flat voice, "Looks like we're off the battlefield."

"What?"

"Yeah, my little piss-ant army got crushed while I was out. My number 1 was nice enough to leave me a message about it."

"Is your number 1 dead?"

"I don't think so. She was using a US army broadcast channel. But my numbers 2-8 are, and, frankly, everyone else was just cannon fodder."

"I…I'm sorry, Nikki", Don gingerly touched his shoulder. Nikki shook it off.

"No you're not. This makes everything less complicated for you. Just go home, you're work here is done."

"Nikki", Don sighed, choosing his words carefully, "Look. You're concept, the ideals you're fighting for, are solid. But you need better leadership to carry them out. I…I'm not leaving you. We're just going to have to rebuild this from the ground up."

"It took me years to get to this point and it got crushed in hours."

"These are different years and different hours. We can do this."

"How?"

"Follow me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Didn't see that coming, did you?


	11. Chapter 11

"I had no idea it was so hard for them", Joan said, breaking from his grandfather's writings long enough to break the spell that had encased him and his younger siblings, transforming the small room that had been their grandfather's study into a battlefield over fifty years ago.

"Did they really kill each other", Sarasha, the youngest sister asked, on the verge of tears.

"Well, obviously not", Hailly, the ten year old, explained patiently, "Since he lived a long time after, and you saw uncle Don last New Year's Day."

Sarasha, being only five years old, needed a moment to consider this.

"Would explain why we never see uncle Raphael though", Joan mused.

"But what happened to the lizards?", Hally inquired, "Aren't they extinct now? And how did the civil war end, my teacher never covered that…"

"There you are", Tasia, their mother, exclaimed as she entered the room just in time to consul Sarasha who burst into tears at the thought of all the war and turmoil.

"Mom, did you ever read this?", Joan inquired, showing the diaries he'd found.

"No", she answered sadly, "I don't think he ever finished it."

"You're in it", Hailly pointed out, "He says you're one mixed up little girl."

Tasia smiled at the memory of her father when she was little, too young to understand what was going on.

"Mom, can you tell us what happened? He doesn't have much more here. How did they stop fighting?"

Tetiana calmly gathered her children around.

"I do know how it ends, because he told me:

The US Army, The Rebel Mutant Army, and the Human Mutant army converged in the NorthEast, and the fighting got really intense, the human mutant army trying to convert everyone to their side, the Rebel Army using all those weapons they stole on everybody, and the US Army is trying to arrest everyone. In the middle of all this, Mike meets his brothers, and they square off against each other. The four of them, each representing a different direction for the future of the country, look each other in the eyes, and draw their weapons. As they circle each other, Mike instinctively watches Leo, waiting for him to make the first move, thinking it will be for Raphael. He thinks, in the immediate battle, he can either win by jumping Leo as he goes for Raph, hoping both are taken out, that way he only has to deal with Donatello…

Or…he could stop this right now. He flings his nunchucks into the middle of their circle, joined almost immediately by Donatello's bo.

Together they lock eyes with Raph and Leo, now instead of representing four ideologies they once again represent four brothers. The war fades into the background.

"It's not going to go back to the way it was, Mike", Leo cautions, keeping one eye on Raph.

"It doesn't have to. It just has to go back to us all being alive", Donatello pleaded, focusing on Raph.

"I said I would kill you if I saw you again, Don", Raph replied, glaring at all of them at once.

"I know", Don replied quietly, "But you always were my favorite brother."

Raphael blinked.

"Damn you", he muttererd, and another moment later his sais joined the nunchuks and bo.

"Come on, Leo", Mike urged.

"But, the stability of the entire country depends on…I'm a Colonel, I can't just walk away…"

"Don't just walk away. Take your army with you."

"But if I do that…"

"What would Splinter do", Raph asked.

Although he meant it to be sarcastic, it achieved the desire affect of Leo's katanas joining the pile in the middle.

The End

A/N: Well, unfortunately something happened to the muse that carried this story so far. I waited for it to come back but I don't think it's going to, and no one else was able to carry it through to the end, a shame since it started off so well. But, that's the way the world is sometimes, and since I couldn't leave it hanging here forever I decided to just end it quickly and as well as possible. Thanks to everyone who contributed (Ziptango, Ramica, and reviewers).


End file.
